A computing device may include a fast storage device, such as a flash memory, having a relatively fast access time. The fast storage device may be used as a cache to store frequently accessed information. However, fast storage device may be relatively more expensive per unit of storage than other types of storage devices have a relatively slow access time, such as a hard disk drive (HDD).
As a result, the fast storage device may be of relatively small storage capacity. If the fast storage device becomes filled to capacity, performance of the computing device may be affected. Manufacturers are challenged to more efficiently use the fast storage device in order to improve the performance of the computing device.